Grindon Farming Corporation
Clymene | profit = }} The '''Grindon Farming Corporation '''is a agricultural business based in Asian Island. It is dedicated towards promoting Lovian self-sufficiency. The business is owned by John W. Grindon, Jr. Origin The business originated in Salisbury Farm, a small farm which in 1902 was one of the first settlements to be built on Asian Island. The first farmer was George Grindon, a British immigrant. Originally a narrow-gauge railway connected the farm to Sofasi, but over time it grew into disuse and was eventually dismantled by Sofasi citizens who wanted the iron rails. The farm was passed down from generation to generation, until it was inherited in 1981 by John Grindon. He set about expanding the farm, which had previously been farmed only for subsistence, by cutting down part of the surrounding forest. Gradually he was able to employ more and more employees, the total eventually reaching around 20. Opening of the 'Joplings' store Horrified by the high profits shops were making from his goods, Grindon decided to start his own store to cut out the middleman. This was done in 1991 when the first Joplings was set up in Sofasi. It is was a great success due to Grindon's ability to offer low prices. Around this time Grindon also rebuilt the railway linking the farm with Sofasi. Salisbury Farm was by now producing a huge variety of products, ranging from pigs to apricots and Grindon realised his business had the potential to 'go national'. He duly bought a property in Drake Town, a agrarian neighborhood of Hurbanova. By 2000 Joplings stores had also been built in Hurbanova, Noble City, and Newhaven. 2005 controversy In 2005 Grindon faced protests from Lovians who felt he was beginning to monopolise the food market. These protests were particularly strong in Newhaven, whose inhabitants had other reasons to be aggrieved with Grindon. Farm in Pines Grindon had supported the creation of a park in Pines and especially the moving of its inhabitants. The people of Newhaven resented this and felt Grindon was merely attempting to get cheap land - this view seemed justified when a Grindon Farm was opened in the neighborhood. Boycott of Joplings and formation of Lizard The people of Newhaven launched a hugely effective boycott of Joplings in an attempt to force Grindon to separate the agricultural and trading parts of his business; it was supported, to a much lesser extent, in the other Lovian states. Profits in Newhaven dropped to almost nothing and eventually Grindon gave in, selling the two Newhaven stores to the Newhaven Party. They were renamed Lizard. Recent years Following this crisis and the economic depression, the GFC attempted to keep a low profile. However, in 2010 Grindon once more adopted a policy of enlarging the business. There are rumours he is attempting to buy property in Nicholasville, and even that he is in negotiations to take over the Susyr Otlev Company. Advertising campaign Grindon has attempted to win the support of Lovians by appealing to their patriotism; he has done this by means of adverts showing Lovian landscape and produce. One well-known advert also shows a Lovian flag. Category:Agriculture Category:Grindon Corporation Category:Pines